Beautiful
by MurderMyLove
Summary: Running from your past is easy...until it catches up with you...


**Title**: Beautiful

**Author**: © MurderMyLove

**Spoilers**: Not many, maybe minor ones. I'm not going to follow the story line of the book at all. (Yes, that means I'm not going to kill Dally and/or Johnny! Whoo Hoo!)

**Time Set**: Same as the book (1960-ish).

**Category**: General/Suspense

**Paring**: OC?. (May have some romance later on, if I can get the story off the ground. Hint: I love reviews!) (& Just in case none of you know what OC means, it means: Original Character. C : )

**Rating**: PG-13. Violence, Implied Sexual Themes, Sexual Content (minor), and (of course) Language. Nothing is going to get very heavy, except maybe the language. I NEVER do sex, sorry. (It's either implied or nothing.) If you clicked on this looking for that subject you've got the wrong story. But I'm sure google could help you in that area. Good luck. C :

**Side Note**: Any replied reviews will be posted at the end of each chapter.

**Disclaimer**: The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton, not me. Dang. : c

**Summary**: Running from your past is easy…until it catches up with you…

**Author's Note**: Whew! I'm back! For all you guys who knew me as:

behind blind eyes,

sacred nightmare,

or

dontstay-fallen

It's me! Yea, I got yet _another _pen name. If you guys don't recognize my old pen names I wrote: Whisper, My Heart Will Go On, Wings of an Angel and a couple other fics if I remember right. Boy, it's been awhile. I've had an extremely bad case of writer's block. I haven't been on fanfiction for sooo long! I was so shocked when I looked at the story count for _The Outsiders. _Over One-thousand storys! (Good job guys!) They even put a character search engine in it. lol. I remember when I was writing and there were only about three hundred in this section. Yea, looong time ago. Whelp, here's my new fic. Enjoy!

**P.S.** Reviews make me very happy!

They also make me motivated!

**Hint hint…**

**Side Note #2**: (Sorry!) Okay just to clear everything up before you start…anything in italics with quotes is a flashback "segment" and anything in else in italics and without quotes is the characters thoughts. That's pretty much how the whole story is going to be really. Okay, now that that's all cleared up now, GO READ!

**Chapter I**

Started: November 1, 2005

Finished: November 5, 2005

Submitted: November 5, 2005

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful**

Chapter One

"Elvis, elvis, elvis…" I muttered scanning the magazine racks, "damn guy is more popular than the president…"

I grabbed a couple that looked like they'd be somewhat interesting. My coffee was hot; the heat pulsed through my fingers. I went back to my table and sat down, taking a sip of my coffee. It was hot; the heat pulsed through my fingers as it warmed my throat and slowly traveled down my stomach.

"_You're so beautiful Savannah." _I closed my eyes. _That was almost four months ago. You've moved, he's gone, your safe, **get over it.** _

I've been telling myself the same thing countless times, but my memories keep surfacing, and its getting near impossible to evade them.

I took another sip from my mug and grabbed an issue of _People_ magazine. I flipped through the pages, trying to block out his voice._ "I promise I'll be nice…"_

"Can I help you?"

My head snapped up from my magazine. I jumped, bumping the table and jolting my hand with the coffee.

"Shit." I cursed softly, feeling the hot liquid seep through my jacket. Shoving away the magazines, I reached for the napkin holder. Grabbing a wad I wiped away the coffee around the mug, and then started dabbing at the stain on my jacket.

"Can I help you?" The voice repeated.

I glanced up at the person who was responsible for all this. It was a woman, somewhere around the age of fifty. Her gray hair was slicked back into a bun, which set on top of her head. She wore thick, big brown glasses that looked like they were ready to slide off her nose. The brown dress she had under her apron looked like she literally picked it out of the dumpster. It was torn around the edges, and had food stains in various places. I went back to cleaning my jacket, pretending I didn't hear her.

"Ma'am?" Her voice shook ever so slightly.

_Damn, this woman is persistent. _

"I ain't sixty." I retorted, scowling.

She smiled, "Oh, I'm well aware of that dear. I was just trying to be respectful, seems that's what you kids want these days…respect."

I raised an eyebrow at this. _Where the hell did she that idea?_

"Well anyway dear," I wish she would stop calling me that. It made me uncomfortable, like she was my grandmother or something. "I just came by to see if you wanted anything?"

I took a deep breath, clearing my head before I said anything I'd regret later on.

"I think I'll just have a another cup of coffee."

"Sure honey." She reached over and grabbed my mug from across the table, then looked back over at me. "Did you want that regular or decafe?"

I tucked a couple stands of loose hair behind my ear. "Black is fine, thank you." I've always liked black coffee. Anything in it made it taste nasty to me.

"Alight dear, I'll get that for you in just a second." She walked off into the kitchen.

I watched her go, and then turned my attention back to the coffee spill. Wiping up the last of the coffee, I grabbed the crumpled napkins along with the magazines and headed for the book corner. Tossing the napkins in a trashcan along the way, I made my way over to the magazines racks for a second time.

The diner or just "Mickey's" (as it's called) was rather odd, to me anyway. It was pretty new, from the looks of it. But the part odd about it too me was that it was half a bookstore, half diner. Maybe they just had a lot of'em around here, but haven't ever seen any from where I came from. I've seen gas stations with the little food markets on the side. Same thing right?

I sighed, and thumbed through the magazines in my hand, looking at the titles. I stuck the first two in there right spots, but with the last three I threw them in random places, not really caring where they were originally supposed to go.

Back at my table I just sat around in my booth, waiting for the waitress to bring me another cup of coffee. I glanced around the room, except for an older couple sitting in the corner, some stragglers and the employers, this place was pretty empty, and it was only six o'clock…on the weekend. _Place must be like this all the time. _I thought.

It's so quiet.

I hated silence. I hated it.

"God it's quiet in here." I muttered a loud.

I looked around for a jukebox, radio, _anything_ that would make some consistent noise. But I didn't see anything, not a damn thing. I groaned, and rested my head against the wall.

_When's the waitress coming back with my damn coffee? _

I drummed my fingers against the table, waiting. I closed my eyes, the lull was beginning to make me feel pretty tired. I sat back in the cushions, relaxed.

"_Remember what I told you Savannah…don't make a sound." _My eyes snapped open.

"Here's your coffee dear."

The mug clanked as she set it on the table. I reached for it, my hands shaking.

She noticed, frowning. "You alright hun?" She asked, getting a good look at me. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, thank you."

She nodded, but she didn't look all that convinced. Sighing, she took off her apron. "You mind if I sit and rest my old bones for a minute or two?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.

I shook my head, "No ma'am."

"I ain't sixty either." She huffed, sliding into the seat across from me. "I'm fifty-five, so you can drop the 'ma'am'." Setting her apron beside her she stuck out her hand. "Call me Gloria."

I set my mug down and shook it. "Savannah."

Gloria smiled, "Savannah…" She said, stretching my name out. "That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

She nodded, laying her hands on the table. "I don't think I've ever seem you 'round here before." She said. "You live on the other side?"

_Other side of what? _I wondered. "No. I moved, just got here a couple of hours ago." If you want to get really technical and all that, I didn't really move, I kind of ran off. But I don't like technical, I prefer the simpler side of things. You get a lot less questions asked that way.

"Ah," She said, "So what brings you all the way out to Tulsa?"

I shrugged, my finger tracing the rim of the mug. "I have an aunt living around here somewhere. Just haven't gone by and told her I was here yet."

That was true for the most part. I checked into a motel as soon as I left the train station. I didn't want to go and visit with anyone right away, much less my aunt - who I barely even knew. I called her as I was unpacking, told her where I was and went and gave me directions to where she lived, saying she'd love to have me over any time. She didn't seem so bad; I might even go over tomorrow, she what she's like.

"Looks like rain." I heard Gloria mutter. I followed her gaze outside the window.

_Damn._ The clouds were darkening.

My motel was nearly half a block away from here, and I was walking. _You need to leave. _

I cleared my throat. "Well, I think I should get going."

I fished around in my pocket for a ten, hoping that would cover the bill and tip. The motel fee really wiped me out; I didn't have a lot of cash on me.

"Uh, how much does that come to?" I asked as I pulled the bill out and laid it on the table.

"Oh no, honey, you keep that." She smiled, putting the bill back in my hands. "Use it to buy yourself a nice dress."

I felt guilty for how rude I'd been towards her earlier. "I can't…please…" I tried again, only to get it bill pushed back into my hands.

"It's just a cup of coffee," Gloria said, shaking her head. "I'll take care of it." She rose out of her seat, apron slung around her arm. "Now you hurry on out of here before you get caught in the rain."

I nodded shoving the bill back in my pocket. "Thanks."

"Your welcome honey. You come on by again sometime."

"Sure thing." I said before I headed out the door, the bell tinkling as I pushed it open.

As soon as I was outside the cool air instantly pierced through my jacket. I shivered. _Damn it's cold. _

Pulling my jacket closer around me I started off down the street, determined to get to the motel before it started raining.

The wind was blowing, hard. Pushing my hair out of my face I turned down the alleyway I used earlier for a shortcut.

Coming out of the alleyway, I turned the corner on Sutton and continued on walking. As I was nearing the end of the street I could now see the motel.

Stepping onto the curb, I felt the first of the droplets of rain as they fell on my face. I flipped the hood of my jacket over my head.

"_Now, what did I say about crying?" _I shuddered; I could almost hear his voice.

"Please…" I whispered. _Please… just leave me alone. _

I could feel his teeth graze my ear. _"Begging won't get you anywhere."_

Lightening flashed in the sky, as I hurried across the street. The rain was coming down harder now, I could hear it splatter against the sidewalk.

"I hate you." I breathed.

It was pouring now, my clothes nearly soaking wet as I sprinted for the motel entrance.

"_Good." _

* * *

There's Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed it. So yeah, now, if you really, really, _really _want me to continue, review! Give me some feedback. I'll accept any comments, (just as long as they're constructive.) And please, don't spam me with comments saying how unoriginal my story is and that this certain story line has been done way too many times before, okay? I understand that people have used this plot before and I don't need to be reminded of it constantly. Thanks. Yeah, well anyways, like I was saying…if you leave me some reviews…I'll write another chapter, and maybe even reply to it! And I'll also love you for eternity. Now how could anything beat that? 


End file.
